


Nick, Greg, and the Baseball Cap

by aloha_cowboy7



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Greg doesn't like it when Nick wears hats, M/M, Nick and Greg Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/pseuds/aloha_cowboy7
Summary: Greg has a love/hate relationship with Nick's hats
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Nick, Greg, and the Baseball Cap

“Meet you by the truck, Greggo. Gotta grab a few things.” Nick said as they were walking out of the break room with their new assignment. Nick and Greg were happy to be paired up for the evening, the couple had been working on separate cases for what felt like forever.

As Nick walked out of the building donning his standard issue LVPD hat, Greg looked to the ground as he mumbled to himself “damnit Nick, you just have to wear that hat.” Greg loved the way Nick looked in the hat, but he hated how hard it was to kiss when Nick wore it. When Greg looked up Nick was standing in front of him with a goofy grin plastered across his face, to which Greg asked “what’s go you in such a good mood, other than being stuck with me for the entire shift?” Nick smiled even wider and replied, “I just love you. Oh, and we’re going out to the desert, and it’s just you and I in a car for about two hours, baby.” Nick would never admit it, but just being near Greg, made him happier than anything else.

As they started out on their way out of the city, they were met with a massive traffic jam. There was no way to get out of the mess of cars, so Nick decided to make good use of the time with his favorite activity—flirting with the love of his life. As he looked over, it was obvious that Greg was thinking about something. “What’s on your mind, G?” Nick asked. Greg retorted with a giggle. “What’s funny, darlin’?” Nick replied with extra emphasis on the pet name he knew made Greg weak in the knees. “I should be annoyed, were stuck in traffic, and we’re driving out to the middle of nowhere” Greg said, “but I just can’t. You’re over there looking smug and adorable in that stupid hat of yours and I’m constantly reminded of how much I love you.” Nick couldn’t help but smile, but to save face he feigned annoyance at the “stupid hat” comment. “Now, what makes this hat any stupider than the others?” Defensively, Greg almost shouted “all of the hats are stupid!” All Nick could do was laugh. Nick quickly forgot about the hat comment and reached over to take Greg’a hand.

Two hours and one nasty traffic jam later the couple was finally able to process their scene—obviously a body dump so there was not much evidence to collect aside from the body.

When they finished their work, and everyone else had left the scene, Greg pulled Nick in close and whispered, “do you know why I think all the hats are stupid, Nicky?” “Not really, G, No.” “because it makes it incredibly difficult to properly kiss you.” Nick laughed and quickly replied “there’s an easy fix for that, darlin’, just turn the hat around!” Greg sighed heavily and turned the hat around and kissed Nick. “Now this is how you have to wear your hats from now on, babe. It looks even better on you and I can kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I intend for it to be a first draft to be improved upon. Let me know what I can do to make it better. I appreciate any suggestions!


End file.
